Perfect To Me
by Greggo'sLilWriter
Summary: Greg shos nick he thinks he's perfect


Title: Perfect To Me

Authors Note: After listining to this song in my Dads truck _I knew the moment I heard it I had to do a Nick/Greg fic on it, This took awhile to do so please go easy on me :) set season 3_

_SANKERS/SANKERS/SANKERS/SANKERS/SANKERS/SANDKERS_

_**Gregs POV**_

_This week has been rough, Nick told me he had enough of worrying about what other thought about him and that who he dated, what he did with them and where he took them wasnt anybodies damn buisness but his and his lovers be it male or female. The moment I heard those words come out of his mouth, I was so shocked,I didnt know what to do with myself. A couple of days later he showed up on my doorstep in the rain soaking wet, I was surprized when I answered the door to find him there because when the weather is like this, he usually calls to let me know when he's coming over so he doesnt end up in the nasty weather more then nessisary. When looking at him he looked terrible, it looked like he had be crying. I had let him in preparing for him to tell me about some horrible case he had, Boy was I wrong. After I had given him some clothes to wear and sat him on the sofa in front of the fireplace, I took his clothes and put them in the dryer. When I got back I noticed that he had grabbed Nana Olaf's pullover that she gave me for my birthday 2 years ago and wrapped it around himself and was staring into the fire. I sat down beside him and wrapped my arms around him and asks him if he wanted to tell me what was bothering him. He told me that he told his parents that he was gay and he was in a relationship with a guy since he started attending the boarding school back when he was 14. His parents took it well, that wasnt the problem. His brother thought he was a disgrace and that he wasnt considered a Stokes son god he was the only one who thought that but I knew it bothered Nicky becausehw always looked up to his older brother Liam and I also knew that it wasnt going to be easy to get him to his good ole self agian. After a few moments of silence he looked up at me, oh Nicky had looked so helpless, like a lost puppy. He then asked me to never leave him no matter how un perfect he became. I told him that he was stuck with me forever even in the after life. I got a small smile and a "Good!"_

_SANKERS/SANKERS/SANKERS/SANKERS/SANKERS/SANDKERS_

_After that night Nick has been always doubting himself, saying how I can do so much better then him, that he's such a screw up and all this other stuff. I cant believe that he can think that! If i knew that it would make things better I would kick his brothers ass. So that is why Im here on stage with my band about to sing my heart out to the man I love as I think that this is the only way he will be able to understand that he is amazing and there isnt a thing wrong with him. You see every wensday night me and my friends from college go down to this club and sing some of our songs and then one song by another artist. This time the song is my choice and i chose Perfect by Pink._

**Normal POV**

_Greg walks out onto the stage and to the mic dressed in skinny jeans and a snug fitting white t shirt with a leather jacket over it and a black fedora hat, followed by 2 guys dressed the same and one girl._

_"Hey Everyone, Hope your ready to party!"_

_after 2 hours of singing original songs Greg speaks into the mic_

_"Hey guys, This past week has been quite rough and this next song we are going to perform is called Perfect by Pink, If you know it sing along if you dont hum the words and have a good time. This song is going out to my amazing boyfriend. He is truley perfect even when he thinks he is the total opposite."_

_Greg then looks briefly at his loving boyfriend then closes his eyes and starts strumming and singing_

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around<br>**Greg opens his eyes and looks Nicky dead in the eye as he sings the chorus**  
>Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel<br>Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<br>You're f*ckin' perfect to me!**

**You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same <strong>  
>Nick looks at his boyfriend awestruck that he would take so much effort to prove to him that he is actually perfect and isnt horrible as his brother says<br>**Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing**

**You're f*ckin' perfect to me**

**The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line, and we try try try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?**

**Why do I do that... ?**

**Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby... !**

**Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
>Like you're less than f*ckin' perfect<br>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel  
>Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me<br>You're perfect, you're perfect!  
>Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me...  
><strong> 

_After the song was finished Greg and his band bowed and said goodnight before leaving the stage. _

_"G!" Nick yells at him trying to get his attenion backstage over the screaming fans._

_Greg whipps his head around after hearing his name being called and see's his boyfriends tearstained face _

_"Whats wrong Nicky?" Greg asks walking up to Nick_

_"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate what you did out there for me tonight. Thanks Greg, that really ment alot to me, more then you'll ever know" Nick tells him, pulling Greg into a tight embrace_

_"Oh Nicky it was well worth it" He says laying his head down on his lovers shoulder_

_"I'm glad you think so g!, lets go home k?"_

_Greg smiles, seeing that his plan was starting to work. " Yeah sure, just let me say goodbye to the crew ok?" _

_"Okay babe, Ill go bring the car round back and see you in 10?" Nick asks pulling back from his boyfriend with a big smile on his face_

_"Okay babe see ya in a few " He kisses him and walks back to his band_

_Nick sighs happily, and walks out to the car smiling the whole way._

_SANKERS/SANKERS/SANKERS/SANKERS/SANKERS/SANDKERS_

_Hey guys, This is an old one but I decided to post anyways. Yes I know its not one of my best but I cannot bear to touch it. Read n Reveiw pleaze_


End file.
